Breathe
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: Gwen is in a relationship with Trent, but what happens when Duncan gets in the middle? Suck at summaries, first fanfic, all that stuff. Enjoy this tale of betrayal, drama, romance, and evil trees. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TDI/A Characters, so I would appreciate it if chu didn't sue c:**

**i only own mai OCs, but they dont appear in this chappie much, and im not one to spoil c:  
**

"I love you," Trent said.

"I love you too," I said, smiling slightly.

"There, issue resolved."

We were fighting about me and Duncan (excuse me, Duncan and I) again. He thinks we're too personal. Duncan and I are just friends…I think.  
I playfully shoved him, forgetting about my new developing feelings for Duncan—for the time being. He just lightly pushed me back, obviously concerned about my 'safety.' I swear, they guy could be such a wimp sometimes.

"Seriously?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while smiling.

"We're not fighting anymore, are we?"

I laughed, "Good point."

"Issue resolved then," he said grinning.

I pecked him lightly on the lips. "Fine, but I'll only let this slide once."

We went back to lying down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"The stars look beautiful tonight," I muttered to myself.

"I think your beauty outshines them all," Trent said softly.

"Awww, you're so sweet," I said, even though things he says like that are a bit cheesy and sappy, and, on the occasion, unbearable, but I don't wanna hurt his feelings.

He turned towards me, gently kissing me. I allowed access to his tongue and kissed back. It lasted until we both needed to have some air. We both lay gasping on the grass, holding hands. We started talking about many things, most of ten we didn't agree on them, until my cell phone clock read 11:11 pm.

"Make a wish," I muttered.

"My life is already perfect with my dream girl though," Trent said as quietly back. I saw something flash in his green eyes…was he lying. No, I quickly dismissed that thought.

"Come on, the girl I wished for," he winked, "Let's get you before your mom gets mad. I sighed and went to his car. The rid to my house from the park took, altogether 5 minutes. The silence was slightly awkward and not very comforting.

***Trent's POV***

When we got to Gwen's house, I opened the car door for her. She followed me to the front porch. Her house was just like any other,. White fence, 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom, kitchen, all that. I leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss, which turned into a goodnight makeout. When we were done, I knocked on her door for her. Gwen's mother answered. A wide grin came across her face as she saw me. Then it looked like a mix of disapproval and trying not to laugh. I wondered what was up with Gwen's mom. Gwen looked at me, and started blushing furiously. Her face was beet red.

"Hello, Trent," Her mother said.

"Hello, Ms. Hartland," I replied politely.

"I see you have brought Gwendolyn home safely," she said, slightly snickering.

What was up? I kept on thinking. "Yes ma'am just like I promised. Now, I am sorry, but it is getting terribly late and I must go home. I apologize." I know how to use my manners, unlike Duncan. I thought the name with spite.

"Okay then," Gwen's mother said. "Have a safe drive home."

When her mother turned her back to go inside, I mouthed to Gwen, _What's up?_

_Look at your lips!_ She mouthed back, then smiled—God, that was so cute—and went inside.

I went back inside my car, looked in the rear view mirror and found blue lipstick on my lips. I groaned and started blushing even worse than Gwen. How embarrassing. Well, Catherine knows about Gwen anyways. I backed out of Gwen's driveway and quickly drove away.

***Gwen's POV***

I rushed upstairs before I could talk to my mom about the lipstick incident. I quickly ran to the bathroom and ran a shower. When I got into the hot water after undressing, I sighed. My feelings for Trent were fading, I even had a feeling that he was cheating on me. I washed myself mechanically, barely noticing what I was doing, indulged in my own thoughts. I was thinking about my decreasing feelings for Trent. I didn't want to hurt Trent's feelings, but I just wasn't sure anymore. I changed into very short shorts and an almost see-through tank top (I wasn't expecting Duncan tonight and my room is how). I left the bathroom quickly and quietly, not to disturb my brother, who was fast asleep. I decided to read a book, but couldn't concentrate, ending up with the book against the wall, and me trapped in my thoughts. I heard a slight tapping at my window. To my surprise, it was Duncan. He told me he was going on a date with Courtney. I hurried and opened the window before he fell.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing," he muttered quietly.

"You're supposed to be on a date with Courtney," I said, stating the obvious.

"I am fully aware of that, Gwen," he snapped, getting frustrated.

"Well, what happened?" I questioned.

He shook his head.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

He nodded vigorously.

"Well, c'mon in then." I've never seen him this upset before, and wanted to help him.

He swung on the tree branch he was holding onto. "Watch out, Sweetheart," he grinned mischievously.

I realized I was in his way. "Shit," I muttered, and attempted to get out of his way, but—

"OW!" He covered my mouth while I screamed. He was grinning, of course, and I had to admit I was smiling.

"Well at least we landed on the bad," Duncan said flirtiously.

I blushed and tried to sit back up, but Duncan was on top of me.

"Ummm, can I get up right now?" I asked as casually as I could. He blushed when he realized our position and quickly got up. His eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing.

"Sorry about that," he muttered.

"Oh, it's okay," I said. "But what happened with Courtney," I whispered that last part. I could easily tell he was upset.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" He questioned.

"Nope," I whispered softly, knowing he was gonna tell me or I was going to keep on bugging him about it.

"Fine, we broke up," he said quietly with tears in his wonderful sky blue eyes.

I was stunned. Duncan _never_, and I repeat, _never_ cried. It just wasn't him. Seeing him this way...shocked me, to say the least. "It's okay, you'll get through this eventually," I whispered in his ear and hugged him.

Duncan hugged me back. "Thanks Gwen. You're always there for me." He sighed.

"Always," I whispered back.

We sat like that in silence. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

He seemed to have calmed down after a little while and said, "I should plan more unexpected visits," as he nodded to his outfit.

I blushed, once again and said, "Perv." While slightly laughing.

He grinned, "What can I say, I'm a natural, babe. Get used to it."

We both smiled at each other and started lightly laughing, trying not to wake up my mom or my little brother. His laugh was so contagious, it just made me want to laugh more. Eventually, we stopped laughing out asses off. I sighed contentedly. _Why couldn't this be as natural with Trent?_ I wondered vaguely. He smiled at me.

We spent the rest of the night talking about random crap. The bands we liked, different jokes, and ripping on random shit we didn't like...until I yawned.

"Oh, shit, I'm probably keeping you up," Duncan said with a worried face.

"A bit," I admitted, knowing he wouldn't fuss over me too much.

"I'm a bit tired, too. See you tomorrow, Sweetheart?" He said, and soon grimaced at the time he saw on my clock. "More like later today, he added as an afterthought.

"Sure," I said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, don't let the vampires bite.

I grinned. "If they're anything like the _Twilight_ vamps, I have nothing to worry about," I whispered, winking at him.

He laughed. "Good point there babe."

"Goodnight Duncan," I said, while unsuccessfully trying to keep my yawn in.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered before going out the window.

I looked at the clock. 3:38am it read in bright red numbers. I made a face at the time before I fell asleep quickly into a peaceful rest.

**A/N: o.o First fanfic...finally...o.o Mtay, review pwease, i need criticism if i'm doing something wrong, or a quick compliment would be nice too =3**

**Another A/N: o.o i needed to edit it cause i heard that his eyes were blue...damn...they always looked green to me...o.o mtay, time to go to the eye doctor. =3  
**

**Now, there's a little button down there that likes being touched...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything associated with TDI/A except for mai OCs (Catherine and Teresa), we have that clear, so don't sue…pwease…**

**A/N: Oh. Mai. Gawd. Now I know why people say reviews are love…Keep the reviews coming, they make me smile c:  
Mtay, new chappie…running out of prewritten parts…might take a little while to make the next one, sowwy.  
With that said, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

I was breathing in the fresh air in the meadow I was in. I just felt pure ecstasy, nothing else. Sunlight rained down on me and the person I was with. I noticed I was holding his hand. I looked up, expecting Trent, but instead I saw Duncan. He leaned in to give me a kiss, I presume, and I was leaning into him to kiss him back but—

"GWEN! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW!" Those kind, loving words from my mother woke me up.

"Go away!" I shouted back, hoping it would work.

What was the dream about? Why did I like it? Why did I want to kiss Duncan back? Why wasn't Trent in it? Why was Duncan in it? Why did I like Duncan so much in that goddamn dream? Do I like Duncan? My head swarmed with unanswered questions frantically.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL GWENDOLYN?" My charming mother, Teresa , shouted.

"YES AND STOP YELLING!" I replied back.

"Don't make me get your brother!" She threatened.

"Fine! I'll get up!" I _did not_ want to be bugged by my brother today, especially after the dream.

I went through my morning routines how I usually did, except my mind was preoccupied. After snatching an banana from the table, I ran to catch the bus. I managed to get through the doors before they closed, though I did manage to almost hit my face on the glass doors. I internally groaned after I saw the only available seat was next to Cody. I though after we got off that damn show, _Total Drama Island_, that he would get over me, but it never happened. It turns out he lives just down my street and I just never noticed. Terrible. And, as it also turns out, he's liked me ever since I was 8 and that crush isn't going away anytime soon. I looked around the bus. Duncan was harassing someone I didn't know in the back—a nerd, of course—as usual. Trent was sitting next to a pretty-looking girl—Catherine, I think—she was tan, blonde hair, blue eyes, pink tank top and short shorts. The complete opposite of me. Trent cast me a regretful look, I understood. I missed the bus quite often, to say mildly. I sighed and took my iPod out and started listening to it, while watching Duncan hammer that nerd in the back. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to the source, pausing my iPod.

"Whacha doin'?" Cody asked, attempting to flirt with me.

"Listening to my music, now leave me alone," I said, getting irritated, not, at him, but with Trent. Cody happened to be the easiest source to take it out on. It looked like Trent was flirting with Catherine.

"Oh, okay then," he said and, thank God, he was quiet after that.

About 5 minutes later, I felt another tap on my shoulder. Not wanting to be bothered by Cody again, I growled, "What?!"

"Yeesh, I didn't know you were gonna be so rude, Sweetheart," Duncan said sarcastically, with a perfect mock-offended face to go with it.

The dream came rushing back to my mind, the one I was desperately trying to forget about.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else," I muttered.

"It's okay, babe," Duncan said. "Hey, Codes, beat it." He said with his fist raised.

"O-Okay," Cody stuttered got out of his seat pretty damn fast, without thinking where he was gonna sit.

Duncan took advantage and stole the seat next to me,.

"Awww…you didn't have to be so mean," I said sarcastically.

"You think that's mean? Did you even _see_ what I did to that nerd in the back?" He asked, fairly shocked.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. And I _did_ see what you did to that nerd in the back. It was awesome," I said, saying awesome, for lack of better word.

His face completely lit up, "You did?" He asked excited.

"Yeah, it was the best one this school year," I said, while telling the truth, grinning as I said it.

"Awww, babe, you made my day right there," Duncan said, actually sounding like he meant it while giving me a genuine smile.

I don't even know why it made me happy, seeing him happy, but it felt good.

"Hey, Duncan, are you okay…from last night…?" I whispered letting the question trail off, not knowing what to say,.

He tensed up, while saying, "Yeah…I guess…I'm better. You made me feel better, knowing there's someone there for me, sunshine," he whispered, just as quietly back.

I gave him a hug, just a friendly hug though. He sighed, though, and hugged me back, something I wasn't expecting. Duncan may be a jerk (I knew he was gonna be more of a jerk now, because him and Courtney broke up) but, sometimes, but he also can be a real friend, and just be sweet. That's why he's my best friend. We broke apart and I took out my iPod back out.

"What're you listening to?" Duncan asked, halfway through the song.

Unlike Cody, I actually gave him a good answer, "Water by Breaking Benjamin," I smiled.

"Sweet, can I hear, babe," he asked me.

"Fine," I said, giving him an ear bud.

After about 15 more minutes of listening to my iPod, we arrived at school. I sighed, putting my iPod in my jacket so I could listen to it later.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Duncan asked with a real expression of worry on his face.

"Nothing much, just don't want to go to school," I answered.

"Wanna ditch," he asked, with an expression of new found excitement on his face.

I honestly considered it. It was early December, the middle of the school year, and I haven't missed one day.

"Hell yeah," I answered back.

"Oh, good Goth girl wants to ditch, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, shut up. And who the hell ever said I was a good girl," I said flirtiously. _Wait, was I just flirting with Duncan?_ I asked myself.

He raised his eyebrows, "Definitely not Trent," while he flashed that evil grin of his.

The bus was almost empty.

"Come on, it's time to ditch," Duncan whispered, hoping no one heard. We got off the bus, walking out into a rather cloudy day.

I quickly followed him until we were off of school grounds.

* * *

***Duncan's POV***

About noontime, Gwen and I (yes, I use grammar) were laughing our asses off.

"T-That was d-d-dis-gusting!" She managed to speak after laughing so hard, her beautiful eyes, sparkling with amusement. I, myself, barely managed to get the story out. Jeust then, her eyes focused on a figure over her shoulder. Her cheeks, red with amusement, grew pale. "Gwen?" I asked, actually concerned about her. She was the only one that made me feel feelings like that. Wow, I'm mushy today. Gwen's also the reason I--

My thoughts were iterrupted when she whispered, "Look behind you." I looked hehind myself. You've got to be kidding me. "Shit," I muttered.

It was Trent.

**Mtay, so what do chu think...ima try not to switch POVs so often, because it confuzzles me :P**

**R & R Pwease?**

**Remember...that button just loves to be touched c:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: No, i don't own TDI/A or The Latency...i just own Catherine, mai OC, but i really wish i didn't own her...o.o**

**I have as much chance of owning them as a rhino being able to shove a taco up its own ass on its own does. (Does that make any sense)**

**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews, and hope chu enjoy this chappie! Don't expect an update from me within the next 16 hours, though....i have school and homework o.o Remember, reviews make me update faster c:  
**

After I saw Trent, I knew I was in deep shit. I knew he would assume I was cheating on him. I wasn't though. I just wanted to ditch school and Duncan helped me and now we were eating lunch together.

"Hide under the table," Duncan hissed under his breath.

"Why?" I whispered.

"He hasn't seen us yet, if he did, he would've been at our table right now. And what he doesn't know, won't freak him out," Duncan whispered back.

I didn't know Trent hadn't already seen us, so I obediently hid under the table.

"Good girl, now stay there until he leaves, okay?" Duncan told me quietly.

"Okay, I whispered in agreement. I looked from under the table and saw Trent noticing Duncan and coming towards us—more like Duncan. _Please let this work,_ I silently begged in my head, not wanting to be discovered.

"Hey, man, why aren't you at school?" Trent calmly asked him.

"Eh, just didn't feel like it, ya know?" Duncan said just as calmly as Trent, pretending I wasn't under the table. I must say, he is pretty damn good at acting.

"You never feel like school, man," Trent said, while giving him a slight smile.

"Great, now we're finally on the same page," Duncan said sarcastically, while giving a grin, I could easily hear it in his voice.

"Hey, dude, you know Catherine," Trent asked.

"Yeah, the slut," Duncan said casually.

"She isn't a slut, she's just misunderstood," Trent replied to Duncan's comment angrily.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Duncan said, I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, she asked me out and I don't know what to say." Trent said those words and my heart dropped, along with my jaw.

"You're considering breaking up with my _best friend_, for a _slut_? What the hell is your problem, dude?" Duncan almost shrieked the rage and disappointment in his voice, extremely obvious.

"Who said she needed to know?" Trent whispered so softly, I could just barely hear him. _Sure, words can't hurt me,_ I thought, those words dripping with sarcasm, as tears sprang into my eyes. _Don't cry, Gwen…Don't cry…Please don't cry…_I kept on desperately telling myself.

"Reconsider that, dude, reconsider. Before you'll do anything you'll regret," Duncan softly said, obviously too pissed beyond words. I could see his hands curled into fists against his thighs, trying not to punch Trent.

"Maybe you're right—" Trent was interrupted by Duncan, as he said, "Damn straight."

"I should say no…" Trent continued, I felt relief when he said that, but still unsure.

"Good call," Duncan said as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm.

"Duncan, please don't tell Gwen about this, it was just a misunderstanding. I don't want her to get worried over nothing," Trent pleaded, before he walked out, without even buying any food. _Why didn't he want to tell me?_ I thought curiously…

"Psst, Gwen," Duncan whispered as soon as he saw Trent's car go past the corner.

I got up, stretching. "Finally," I muttered, it was extremely cramped in there, especially since it was a booth.

"Did you…hear that?" He asked quite unsure of my reaction.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Are you okay?" He seemed quite pissed off at Trent, and fiercely concerned about me.

I just nodded, trying to not look him in the eye. He knew when I was lying when I did that.

"No you aren't…c'mon." He whispered as if I was fragile, and hugged me softly. I wasn't used to seeing this side of Duncan; he only did it if someone he loved was hurt…wai—

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear tenderly. I buried my face in his chest, trying to erase what was overheard.

"No it isn't," I muttered. "My boyfriend is probably cheating on me, and I didn't even know up until now."

"Well, at least you still got me," He pulled away from the hug; I almost sighed and stopped myself…_Why did I still want him to hold me?_ I wondered curiously.

"Yes I do," I said, slightly smiling.

"And remember, I am _way_ more sexy than that guitar-playing fag," he grinned while saying it.

I gave a light laugh, and he joined in with me.

It was amazing how easily he could make me feel better.

***Trent's POV***

I didn't know Gwen was hiding under the table. I saw her get up right before I went to turn. Shit. She heard everything. Well, I really don't care about her anymore, the stupid Goth. She was probably cheating on me anyways…at least that's what Catherine's telling me. Catherine is so much better than Gwen. She even tells me that. I would do anything for her.

I turned my car radio on, the lyrics blasted out:

_If you please excuse while I'm breathing  
I feel this room is getting smaller as we speak  
When I'm gone  
What will you be thinking  
Will you find this place is just too hard for you to breathe?  
It's too hard for me to breathe._

Annoyed, I put the car radio on mute until I made it to my destination.

Speaking of Catherine, I just drove up to her apartment. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. She came within 15 seconds to answer the door.

"Hey, babe," she said seductively.

"Hey, sweetie," I replied.

"C'mon in, don't stand outside," she said sweetly, and let me in.

After that, let's just say, I had a lot of fun.

***Gwen's POV***

Duncan and I (See? I didn't mess up?) just basically hung out at the park all day. Annoying little kids, talking, and, of course, beating up nerds were our specialties.

We were sitting on the park bench, just talking since everyone has gone from the park. I think we scared them away.

"No way, dude, you've gotta be fucking with me?" I said in shock.

"It's true, Gwen," He said sadly.

"There is no way that is possible, no way _at all_," I argued.

"It's possible," He said giving his signature evil grin.

"Just….wow…." I said still shocked. I decided to look at the time. "Shit…" I muttered.

"What's up?" Duncan asked, worried.

"School just ended, I need to get home, so my mom will think I went to school," I said.

"That's all?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No stealing cars," I said.

"Shit." He muttered.

"My point," I said.

We ended up bursting out laughing at the stupidity of our conversation.

"Okay, my lady, must I escort you home to your mother and tell her you helped after school," he said, holding his arm out in a mock gesture once we were done laughing.

"Yes, you may, Sir With Many Piercings," I said, teasing him.

He grinned. "So we're walking home together basically?" he asked, making sure, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

"Yeah, we are," I grinned, and we walked home together, being our retarded selves.

**A/N: i know the ending is crappy, but it's 2am in the morning for me in my defense.**

**Hope chu enjoyed and dont forget about the button...he likes to be touched...so touch follow the arrow and touch him  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for mai OCs. Do we have that clear?**

**A/N: Thank chu for all the aweshume reviews, they really do make mai day =3 So now, as chur reward, chu get a virtual cookie and Chapter 4**

**NOW…ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

***Gwen's POV***

Duncan and I (ha, still got it) were walking down the street, when I saw something, shocking, disgusting, and completely rude. I stopped right in my tracks.

Trent and Catherine were _making out_.

It wasn't a harmless friend kiss. It didn't even look like Catherine shocked him with it, like that time in TDI where Heather kissed him…he looked like he was _enjoying_ it.

Duncan noticed my sudden stop and looked the direction I was looking. He just stared with his mouth wide open.

I knew Trent was probably cheating on me…but this just made it _worse_. I knew it for a fact now.

I started to walk away, but Duncan stopped me.

"C'mon, we're gonna give that guitar-playing fag and queen slut a surprise," he whispered, and, despite myself, I smiled.

Duncan went to where Trent and Catherine were kissing and tapped on Trent's shoulder.

I couldn't believe anyone of the trio. Trent, for cheating on me. Catherine for being a bitch. And, Duncan for just tapping on Trent's shoulder in the middle of it.

It _was_ rather entertaining to watch the look on both of their faces.

I barely even bothered though; I was only focusing on one person. The cheating asshole I _called_ my boyfriend.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, honestly wondering.

"W-W-W-We w-were j-just—"

"Making out, we saw it, you bastard," Duncan cut him off, looking protective.

"How could you, Trent? I thought what we had was special, we were perfect until _she_ came along," I questioned, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Well, too bad, stupid Goth bitch. He's mine now, get used to it," Catherine answered. Trent looked a bit guilty, but more relieved that she said it.

"No you just did no—"

"Cool it, Duncan. We can't control other people's actions." I cut him off, honestly not wanting to stay here anymore.

"Gwen—"

"Duncan, come on," I softly said, not wanting Trent, that asshole, to see my tears.

Thank you, God, Duncan understood. He nodded and walked away with me.

As soon as we were out of earshot and sight of the new couple, he hugged me.

"It's okay," he whispered softly into my ear as I cried.

Duncan was there for me, while Trent wasn't.

I was honestly thankful so much for him. I don't know what I would do without him, sometimes.

***Trent's POV***

As soon as we were out of earshot and sight of the two of them walking away, I felt guilt.

"Catherine, you didn't need to be so rude," I said softly to her.

"Whatever, she deserved it, stupid bitch," She said as she was re-applying her lip gloss for the tenth time in the last half-hour.

"What is your problem with Gwen, anyways?" I asked, hoping not to get her mad.

"She was getting in between our relationship, I needed to take care of her," Catherine said casually as she put away her lip-gloss and hugged me softly.

I hugged her back.

"You could've been nicer, but I guess you speak your mind," I whispered in her ear.

"Duh," She replied.

"That's one of the many things I love about you, you don't bite your tongue, you speak your mind," I softly said in her ear as she giggled.

"Now where were we?" She asked playfully.

"I think we were about here," I said, and continued kissing her.

***Duncan's POV***

I held her tenderly in my arms as she cried. _Why was she even crying over that bastard?_ I thought, _She deserves so much better, she's so beautiful…_Damn, what was up with me today? I was turning into a huge marshmallow today.

"It's okay," I whispered in her ear as I lead her back to the park.

She looked at me with her tear-filled eyes. I could've swore my heart stopped. She just looked so _vulnerable_, like anything could crush her. She still looked so beautiful. _Aw, hell…is there a time she__** wasn't**__ beautiful?_ I asked myself, easily coming up with the answer…no, she was always beautiful.

"T-T-Thanks, D-Duncan," she whispered, hugging me.

"Anytime, Sweetheart. I'm always here for you," I said, realizing those words were the truth, hugging her back.

She smiled, "You're always there for me when I need you. Thanks so much, Duncan," she whispered, before relaxing into my arms, and eventually, accidentally falling asleep.

I looked down into her face. Yeah, I was definitely kicking Trent's ass for making her cry. She looked so innocent asleep, the tear tracks still on her alluring face. I was so exhausted from today, too, so I eventually fell asleep.

With her in my arms.

It was a pretty damn peaceful sleep, I must say.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy and make me write even more faster c:**

**The button likes being touched...so touch the button...pwease...?**

**TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* How many times have we been through this and how many times will I need to be constantly saddened by this fact? I do not own TDI, if I did, Heather would have 'accidentally' died a slow and painful death, and Gwen and Duncan would have gotten together a LOOOOOONG time ago.**

**A/N: Sowwy, I would update faster, but mai mommeh takes laptop away. :c  
THANKIES SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! THEY MAKE MEH HAPPEHFUL!!!!!! AND THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!!!!!! C:**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

***Gwen's POV***

I woke up with a pair of arms around me. I looked up and saw that they were Duncan's. I sighed and looked at him. He looked cute when he slept. His face had no emotion, no evidence of the drama the day has had so far. I knew it's been hard on him too. I felt guilty for bringing him into it. I looked at his face a little longer. The only one that's been there for me through all of this. I sighed in contentment and stayed in his arms. I felt more feelings underneath than friendship, but I pushed them aside, _It's only because he comforted you_, I told myself. _Didn't you learn anything from Trent?_ I asked myself, with tears in my eyes, remembering the afternoon's events. I shifted, wiping my tears. Just then, Duncan started shifting. I guess I made more of a commotion than I thought. That, or he was an extremely light sleeper, but I doubt that.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said with false cheeriness in my voice as he yawned.

"Drop the act Gwen, you don't have to pretend to be happy for me," he said, with obvious tiredness in his voice.

"Fine," I whispered. He noticed his arm was still around me, so he moved them. Weirdly, I wanted it to still be around me.

He sighed. "Gwen, you don't need him in your life. You deserve so much better, not that cheating bastard," he whispered softly.

I shivered and he put his arm back around me. I felt more secure again…weird…

It was my turn to sigh now. "I know, Duncan, but he was…" I let that sentence run off, not really thinking of anything good.

Duncan laughed darkly, "Can't even come up with one thing good about him?"

"Surprisingly, yes," I said.

"Awww, little Gwenie can't come up with anything good to say about the guitar-playing fag that I am _way_ more sexy than," Duncan said sarcastically.

I laughed lightly…maybe; just maybe, I would be able to get through this…but only with Duncan.

***Duncan's POV***

As I saw that stunning smile light her face, I knew she would be okay. I laughed along with her…but it was true…I _was_ more of a sexy beast than that fag. That reminds me, I need to deal with him for making my Gwen—wait, no, she wasn't _my_ Gwen, she was _my friend_ Gwen, ugh—cry. He deserves it for going out with that slut.

"Hey, Duncan what time is it?" Gwen softly asked me, still traces of sadness and humor in her voice.

I took out my cell…I looked at the time in disbelief. "Gwen?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, what is it Duncan?" She asked me.

"What time is your curfew?" I asked, slightly scared of her mom. She likes me…but she's strict about Gwen's curfew.

"Midnight, why?" She asked innocently, not knowing she was screwed.

"You should run home now," I said.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Because it's 11:50pm right now," I said, hoping she wouldn't get pissed at me.

"Shit, dude, you've gotta be kidding me?" She asked, hoping it was a cruel joke.

"Nope," I said. "You better get home now, I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll meet you there when you're mom's asleep, okay, sweetie?" I said, fast, hoping to see her in her room in one piece.

"Okay, sure. Now, if you excuse me, I need to run now," she said, giving me a light kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

I stood there in amazement.

She kissed me on the cheek.

Willingly.

***Gwen's POV***

I ran away as fast as I could. I hope he didn't mind too much that I kissed him on the cheek. _Dammit_, I though t, looking at my watch. It was 11:53. I need to get there.

Just then, an alone figure, a girl by the looks of it, stopped me. She pulled me down and dragged me to an alleyway. I got slapped a couple of times, then I got the chance to look at my attacker. Fear coursed through me.

It was Catherine.

**A/N: Yeah, i did that on purpose. Why? i wanted reviews. :{D. Besides, i love leaving them, but i usually don't :3 and sowwy about it being kinda short. Mtay, so R&R, i might just give chu a chapter tomorrow...yeah...good chance i will, but still REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**CHU MUST SATISFY THE BUTTON'S NEEDS!!!!!!!!!**

**SATISFY THEM AND TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!**

**It loves being touched...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for mai OC…but I don't want to own her…I don't like her.**

**A/N: Hai ppls! I would have updated faster…but something tragic happened last night that involved a toaster, a wall, my little brother, cars, and a toilet…i just woke up right now (with a slight scratch on mai face). But here is mai next chapter…now enjoy…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Gwen's POV***

_What the fuck?_ I thought as Catherine just stared at me, done slapping me.

"So, Gwennie," she said with spite.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Stop trying to steal _my_ Trent, he's mine now. Not yours. It took him a _very_ long time for him to like me, and I really need to use him," she said. "And it really isn't helping with your stupid ass messing everything up every fucking 5 seconds," she continued, raising her arm to slap me again.

"So you're just _using_ him?" I asked my confusion turning into anger.

She slapped me. "Duh, you're more stupid than Trent tells me. And if you keep on getting in the way, I'll make sure that you're ugly-ass face doesn't get seen again. Are we clear?"

I nodded, just hoping by some miracle that bitch would just leave me _alone_.

"Good," she said sweetly and right after that I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I tried not to make a sound, but, I managed to whimper. I looked down to my side and saw a knife, with a slight amount of blood running down. I realized it was my own blood.

"This is just a tease," she whispered menacingly, putting the knife a bit more deeper. "I hope that teaches you not to mess around with Trent and be the lonely bitch you were before," she finished and disappeared, taking the knife with her.

I just stood there for a minute, then I realized I was gonna be late. I couldn't run, now that I had the wound, but I was pretty close to my house.

I looked at my cell phone's clock and saw it was 11:57pm when I walked through the door. I looked around for my mom, and then saw a note on the table.

I looked at it:

_Gwen,_

_I'm going to be working a bit late tonight. I'll be home by 2am, though. Just do what you would normally do and be in bed by the time I'm back._

_Love you,_

_Mommy_

I groaned, realizing my efforts to make it on time were pointless. I looked down at the cut and decided I needed a shower. I went to my room to get my clothes to change in the bathroom, because I had the feeling Duncan would be in it by the time I was done with my shower. Once I did that, I got undressed, ran the tap. As I was washing myself, I looked at the cut. It hurt, but it wasn't too bad. It was shallow and small, so probably all I needed to do was put a bandage on it. When I got out of the shower, I put a bandage on it and got dressed. When I got to my bedroom, my suspicions were confirmed. Duncan was in my room.

"Awww, no show tonight, Sweetheart?" Duncan groaned as he saw my outfit, noticing I was wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

"Unfortunately, not ever again. I wasn't expecting to see you last night," I retorted back, feeling relief he was there.

"Maybe I'll do more unplanned visits then," he said winking.

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"Oh, you know me. Would I dare?" He said, flirtatiously.

I decided I should wear less revealing clothing now. I grinned and sat down next to him on my bed. I groaned.

"What's wrong, babe?" Duncan asked gently.

"Nothing, I just can't see the stars tonight," I muttered, slightly upset that I couldn't.

"You really like the stars, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're just so…interesting," I couldn't think of a better word to describe them.

"Hmmm…I might have to remember that," he whispered, musing to himself while grinning.

"What are you thinking?" I asked cautiously, scared of what he was planning.

"Oh, nothing too important," he said nonchalantly. He carefully put his arm around me, scared of my reaction.

"Okay, then," I was still worried of what evil and devious plans he might have ahead. I leaned into him, hesitantly, accepting the arm he had around me. He was extremely warm compared to me. I sighed in contentment.

I noticed he was feeling along my side. "Hey, perv, try to keep your hands to yourself," I said teasingly, still happy that his arm was around me.

He lifted up my shirt, revealing the bandage. Crap.

" I didn't see this at the park," he said, curiosity and concern in his voice.

_Oh shit_, I thought. I was gonna have to come up with a reasonable lie.

"I just tripped and fell, that's all," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Then why is there a bruise on your face then?" He asked.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ I kept on thinking.

"I-I-I just hit it when I fell," I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Gwen Hartland, I know when you're lying. You are lying right now. Tell me what happened," he stated calmly, with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"I'm not," she argued.

***Duncan's POV***

When she said those two words, I grew frustrated. Someone must've hurt her and I didn't know who. I needed to know who hurt her.

"Gwen, you are. Tell me who hurt you," I said, knowing I would kick their ass.

She sighed.

"Tell me, Gwen," I commanded, looking in her beautiful eyes. Yep, I'm turning into a marshmallow, I concluded.

She scooted away from me and moved to the opposite end of the bed. I instantly missed her presence, but knew she needed space if she was going to tell me.

"Gwen, please. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. I hated knowing those words were true sometimes.

"Fine, Catherine threatened me to stay away from Trent. Are you happy now?" She muttered, her face muffled by her knees she had rested it on.

"Sweetheart," I whispered and went beside her. I hugged her, loving the feeling.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this," I softly whispered in her ear.

She sighed and hugged me back. I breathed her in. I felt perfectly happy with her in my arms.

"Have you heard the new album by _Breaking Benjamin_?" I asked excitedly, hoping to change the subject, knowing it was one of her favorite bands.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes, pulling away from the hug, but keeping my arm around her. "Why wouldn't I give up a chance to listen to _Dear Agony_?" She asked me.

I rolled my eyes back.

We continued talking like that for the rest of the night, once again.

Until, "Gwen, I'm home," Gwen's mother, Teresa called out.

"Shit," I whispered.

**A/N: Mtay, it was kinda tough writing this chapter cause mai mind decided to turn against me and come up with a new story. Ideas would be appreciated until my mind is listening to me again c:**

**and mai internet is acting up, so i'm not sure if i can post another chapter until it LISTENS TO ME! so try to yell at mai internet to work...cause mai voice isn't loud enough...  
**

**With that said...**

**YOU MUST SATISFY THIS BUTTON'S NEEDS!!!!!!!**

**SATISFY IT!!!!!!!!**

**FEEL IT!!!!!**

**TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Why must I say this? No, I don't own anything, except for meh OCs…must chu POINT IT OUT?! Yeesh…rudeness…**

**A/N: The long awaited Chapter 7!!! It makes meh so happehful to read reviews so keep them coming!!!! XD now that I've gotten some stories off mai mind (don't worry, they're gonna be updated too) I can write easier =3 now…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I LIKE SAYING THIS…)**

***Gwen's POV***

_Oh, shit_, I thought.

"It's my turn to hide you now," I whispered while grinning.

"Where?" He wondered out loud.

I could hear my mom's footsteps down the hall…no time for him to go into my closet, or even under my bed…last resort.

My mom walked in on the sight of me sleeping next to a rather large lump. I looked under my eyelashes, seeing that she smiled. She kissed me on the forehead in a motherly way and walked out, closing my door.

"Duncan," I whispered as soon as the coast was clear.

"What?" He asked disgruntled, his voice muffled by the blanket he was under.

"She's gone now," I whispered.

***Teresa's (Gwen's Mom's) POV***

I sighed, laughing to myself. _She's so entertaining sometimes_, I thought to myself as I got into my bed.

As if I didn't know that Duncan was in her room. Did she, my own daughter, think I was that dumb?

I let it slide this one time though.

I saw the barely noticeable tear tracks on her face. She needed a friend, and I knew he would be there for her, not doing something wrong.

He always was there for her.

Though if she was late for school tomorrow, I wasn't going to be happy.

***Gwen's POV***

I softly giggled as he came out from under my blanket.

"Gwen did you really need to do that at last minute?" He complained, but I could see he was smiling in the dimly lit room.

"Excuse me for not thinking straight because my mom was about to walk in on us," I said.

He grinned.

"Talking," I corrected.

"Okay, good, cause that would've sounded wrong if you hadn't added that last word," he whispered.

"It's not my fault you have a dirty mind," I retorted back.

"Oh yeah?" He asked me, as if he was challenging me.

"Yeah," I said.

He started to tickle me, knowing the exact place. Duncan knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him. I muffled my giggles while whispering-shouting him to stop.

"Never," he said with amusement in his eyes.

I decided to tickle him back. I knew the exact place, too. Finding an opening, I got him there. His hands stopped at my ribs, and he started muffling his laughs.

"O-Okay, I-I-I'll stop," he surrendered.

"Good," I noticed his hands were still at my ribs, very close to my…chest. I looked pointedly at them, until he moved them away.

"Sorry," he muttered, blushing.

"Na, it's okay. Sometimes you can't deny the pervert that's screaming to be let out sometimes," I said as I sat up.

He grinned. "So damn true," he said, and put his arm around me again, seeming terrified of what my reaction would be.

His arm kept me warm, and I loved the feeling of it around me, so I leaned into it. It shocked him.

I felt something different in that, but I wasn't sure if he did too. So I dropped it.

***Duncan's POV***

I was shocked when she leaned into me. I just expected her to call me a perv, and scoot away, but _she leaned into me_.

I felt as if she was made for my arms as I kept my arm around her.

"Close call with your mom," I said, grinning stupidly, just happy that I could have my arm around her.

She laughed a bit at that, "Tell me about it. Either she's an idiot and didn't notice you, or she let you stay here," she said, grinning.

"I'm guessing it was the first, cause if it was the second…she doesn't know what I'm capable of," I said, stating what I thought.

"Oh yes, Duncan, enlighten us on your sexy beastliness," she retorted back, her words dripping with sarcasm, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, first of all, I like to do this," and I did the thing I never, _ever_, thought I would do in a million years without her permission.

I kissed her.

With passion.

And she kissed back.

With just as much passion.

I waited forever to do this, and I felt so happy she kissed back. I think I might love her.

I wasn't going to say it though.

I was terrified it might ruin our friendship we worked so hard on.

***Gwen's POV***

He kissed me.

I couldn't help it.

He was my friend, but me, being selfish, I needed to do it.

I kissed him back.

At that moment, I think I loved him.

I was never going to say it though.

I don't wanna ruin our friendship.

**A/N: Mtay, i'm not sure if the kiss was too soon or not...owo**

**in mai defense, mai clock says 4:02am in lette--wait, numbers....damn clock**

**Now tell me what chu think about it**

**So, you must satisfy the button's needs to make it happy...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**LOVE IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**LISTEN TO THE BUTTON'S COMMANDS!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own anything…if I did, don't chu think I would be a fawking millionaire and not writing this writing abomination people would dare call a story. I only own the plotline of the story and mai OCs.**

**A/N: I'm so sowwy this took so long, I BLAME THE COMPUTER! Mtay, this is a pathetic excuse for a piece of technology I'm typing on. And mai computer isn't connecting AT ALL! And it's making a rather unhealthy clicking sound… I apologize for the delay, it wasn't mai fault. So please, yell at mai computer to work pwease?**

***Gwen's POV***

I was shocked that Duncan even kissed me…but when he did, all those feelings I left unsaid tumbled out. I kissed him back with as much passion I could muster. The kiss lasted for about two minutes until we broke apart.

I looked into his beautiful teal eyes (A/N: Is that a good compromise) and saw nothing but love. I was shocked. I felt that way about him, but never knew he felt that way too.

"I-I should get going," I heard him mutter before getting up.

"No, stay, please," I begged, grabbing his arm. I knew I must've been clingy to him, but I had to know if he felt the same way about me.

"Why?" He asked softly. "I just kissed you against your own will and now you want me to _stay_," he muttered.

"Yes, and I kissed back, didn't I?" I said softly, hoping he'd put it together.

It took a little while for his tiny brain to get it, but when he did, he let out a small "oh."

He wrapped his arms around me, tightly holding me.

"I feel the same way, babe," Duncan whispered softly, kissing me on the head.

I sighed in contentment.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, stating the question on both of our minds.

"I don't know…we should definitely go out…but I'm not sure if we should tell everyone just yet," Duncan stated.

"Why not yet?" I asked, wondering if he was embarrassed about me.

"Because, Trent will feel those suspicions that you were cheating on him were true, and Courtney…" He shuddered, thinking what could possibly happen to him…I was personally scared for myself too.

"Maybe it's just best to get it over with, and tell people," I suggested, knowing the rumors that were circling us. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"Hmmm…not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully, considering the idea.

"Or just see how tomorrow goes and see if we should tell," I thought out loud.

"Sweetheart, you're a genius. Best one so far," he said, obviously impressed, my cheeks flushed with his pride in me.

He glanced at the clock and winced at the time. "But not such a good idea keeping you up this late," he muttered, glaring at the clock as if wishing the time could magically change and it would be earlier. I looked at the clock too…damn clock.

I tried not to let a yawn escape, but it did.

"Okay, too late for you and I (still smarticle), we need to go to bed, okay?" Duncan said, trying not to be pushy, but knew I needed my sleep…but I didn't mind staying up with him.

I sighed in defeat, knowing it was a lost battle before it began. I nodded.

"Good girl, good night Sweetheart, don't let the vamps bite," he said, while smiling.

"Please go to previous _Twilight_ reference and say your reply," I said sarcastically.

He laughed that wonderful laugh.

"Then I have nothing to fear than," he said, and kissed me gently before disappearing out of my window and struggling with the tree.

I couldn't help but slightly laugh when I heard him curse loudly after a loud crack that was obviously a tree branch breaking.

I went to bed with that slight smile on my face, and, for once, dreaming good dreams.

***Duncan's POV***

Saying goodnight to her, I left, dreading the battle with that damn tree. I swear I think that thing hates me.

After a rather bad fall, involving the breaking of a tree branch not strong enough to hold my weight, I thought I heard her soft laugh after I cussed that stupid tree branch out.

After the battle with the tree, I walked back to my house and snuck in my room.

I can't believe she loved me back.

Feeling like on of the most luckiest people in the world that night, I feel asleep, having extremely good dreams.

**A/N: i'm so sowwy that this is short, and the kinda hasty ending, but mai computer ist connected to the internet, and i didn't want to deny chu of the chance to read mai crappy writing c:**

**Chu know it.**

**Chu love it.**

**Chu must touch it.**

**Chu must feel it.**

**Chu must...**

**SATISFY IT!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Mtay, as I have repeated many times, I own **_**nothing**_**, except for the plot of this fanfic. If I **_**did**_** own anything, don't chu think I would be out, spending millions of dollars right now.**

**A/N: I feel a bit sad about the amount of reviews I've been getting :c. Pwease review? They make me happy. I need more than a couple of people. And I've been having extremely bad internet problems lately, chances are, after I'm done typing this up, I'll spend about a hour trying to connect to the internet. And I've been having extremely bad personal problems lately. It would make my day, if chu just typed a couple of simple, kind words to my story and I. Pwease? With that said…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Gwen's POV***

"GWEN GET UP NOW!" My oh-so wonderful mother shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping not to be late to work, making sure I went to school. _Like it works_, I thought, remembering yesterday.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" I whined at the top of my lungs back, hoping for a few minutes of the blissful sleep I was in.

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" She replied, not taking no for an answer. Knowing a lost battle before it begins, I got up, stretching. Going through my morning routines quickly, hoping to see Duncan before school when I got on the bus.

"FINE! I'M UP!" I shouted back to my mom before she got my brother to wake me up. Shuddering, from the memory of the last time he woke me up, I put that memory back into the deep, dark pits in my mind, where it belonged.

Running downstairs, I got an apple before I ran off to see if I missed the damn bus or not. I didn't, if anything I was a bit early, it was just down the block. After waiting a bit, I managed to get onto the bus with no problems. Grinning slightly to myself, I looked around to see if Duncan was on the bus. He was. Sitting beside him, planning to wake him up since he was sleeping, feeling a bit guilty since I kept him up so late last night (**A/N: Get your damn mind out of the gutter, not like that :P**), I decided to whisper in his ear at first.

***Duncan's POV***

I decided to sleep on the bus since Gwen usually didn't make it. I heard a slight whisper in my ear, almost waking me up, but not quite. Then, I heard a slightly familiar voice shouting.

"DUNCAN GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" I jumped up, thinking that somehow my mom got on the bus. Instead, I saw Gwen smiling that beautiful smile of hers mischievously. I wrapped my arm around her carefully, not sure if she was okay with it. She leaned into it, obviously, she was. I looked up, wondering if anybody noticed. With a shock, someone did. Courtney was glaring fiercely at Gwen, as if hoping she'd somehow disappear off the face of the planet. I was hoping Courtney wouldn't hurt Gwen, if she did, then I would have to deal with it. No one was going to hurt my girl.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," I said, sitting down again with her.

"Good morning, lazy," she said to me while still having that hypnotizing smile.

We sat there just talking for the remainder of the bus ride. I could've swore I saw her look at Trent with disappointment in her gaze, but she looked at me again, disappointment fading and happiness showing. I loved it that I could make her that happy. When it was time to get up, I decided to do something really risky. Scared of her reaction, I held her hand. Never before had I been this scared of holding someone's hand…but with Gwen, I don't want to lose her. I think I might love her.

Surprising me, she held my hand. I squeezed her hand a bit, and then we started walking like that. She didn't seem to mind at all, glad that she was okay with it, we walked into the school. We kept on getting glances, some shocked, some just basically saying that they knew it was gonna happen. When my friends came, one actually congratulated us. I saw Gwen smile at that. Going to our first period class, we were going to expect mixed reactions, but I knew two reactions that would matter the most. Courtney, my old 'Princess', I felt nothing for her anymore. And the one that would matter the most to Gwen: Trent's.

***Gwen's POV***

Shocked that Duncan would want to hold my hand, especially with so much hesitancy, I held his. Walking through school like this, I expected the onslaught of gossip and rumors. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad. Just a couple of congratulations, some shocked glances, some filled with spite, and actually someone holding their hand out for money. Distracted, I looked at Duncan. He led us to our first period class, still holding my hand. Who knew such a simple reaction could make me feel so content? He stopped right outside the class.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me, concern in his eyes showing.

"Yes, are you?" I asked him, making sure he was okay with it too.

"Hell yeah, I got a beautiful girlfriend to show off," he said while a grin spread across his face. I was sure I was smiling then.

"Okay then, we has got to show each other off," I said, bracing myself for mixed reactions before going into the room, the most important ones: Trent and Courtney.

We went into the room holding hands.

**A/N: i apologize for lack of updates, writer's block, crappy internet, and personal problems don't mix very well. But, please, try to help me out by touching the button. and special thanks to TwistedXmo, and Logan the Awesome for reviewing every single chapter, it's nice to know that you like the story and follow it eagerly. It makes me feel happeh to read chur reviews. c:  
**

**FEEL IT!!!!**

**TOUCH IT!!!!**

**SATISFY IT!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: No, unfortunately I don't own TDI/A…*sigh* Until I rule the fawking world…**

**A/N: OH. MAI. GAWD. CHU GUYS ARE AWESHUME!!!!!!!! 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!! THANKIES SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! HERE'S CHUR 10****TH**** CHAPTER!!!!!!!! I ACTUALLY GOT TO CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!! XD THANKIES SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With that said…**

**ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (never gets old XP)**

***Duncan's POV***

When we walked into the classroom, we heard a lot of gasps and a shout.

"WHAT THE…FUCK?!" Everyone looked towards Courtney for the source, expecting her to be the culprit, but it wasn't. She was just looking at Gwen with an I'm-Gonna-Kill-You face and a nice, you're-Gonna-Die glare to go with it…yeah, Gwen's not going anywhere within 10 feet of Courtney for a loooooooooooooooong time. Instead, it was Catherine that said it, sitting next to Trent. Oh, dude, the look on his face was hilarious. He didn't expect such a reaction from his new girlfriend. Gwen looked taken aback, my theory was correct. Catherine was trying to ruin Gwen's life for some reason. Gwen and I just went to sit down in a couple of empty seats in the class, pretending as if we didn't hear anything, just happy to be with each other.

"Hey, Gwen, you okay?" I asked, hoping that Catherine's reaction didn't hurt her.

"Hell yeah," she said while grinning. It was as if Catherine's reaction made her happy. I grinned at that thought.

"Sick," I said with that stupid grin on my face. "So, Sweetheart, did you bring your iPod?"

"Why wouldn't I, Duncan?" She asked, mischievous (yeah, I know, I'm shocked I know that word too) glinting in those beautiful eyes.

She pulled out her iPod and put it on shuffle. She handed me a headphone and I took it gratefully, happy that the teacher was late today. Suddenly, one of my favorite songs came on. It's soft, but pretty good.

_But I don't wanna breathe without you  
And I don't wanna live without you  
I've built my whole life around you  
And I don't wanna breathe without you_

_Because seeing can be so deceiving  
When we keep ourselves believing  
And all the lies we've said before  
That it's okay to say one more  
And neither of us are willing to say  
Our feelings_

I always loved that song because it always made me of the girl that's sitting next to me. Gwen. I smiled and squeezed her hand, hoping she'd get the hint. She d, so I think she got it. God, I loved her. I hated being a softie, but that's the only way I wanna be around her. Right at the end of the song, our lovely teacher walked in. I let Gwen put her iPod, not because I minded getting in trouble, I just didn't want her to get into trouble.

"Hartland! Sandoval! Let go of each other's hand!" She barked. Gwen blushed, but let go of my hand. I already missed the feeling of her warm hand around mine. I shouldn't be surprised that Anne told us to let go of each other's hand. She has no social life and hates me.

*Gwen's POV***

Five minutes after our lovely teacher, Ms. Maloney yelled at Duncan and I to let go of each other's hand, I started missing it. Sighing, and bored to tears, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Shockingly, he was looking at me too. Grinning his usual mischievous trademark grin as he caught my eye, he mouthed _bored_. Giving my own smile, _me too_, I mouthed back.

_Torture her?_ He mouthed, tilting his head to Ms. Maloney.

I nodded, knowing what we were going to do to her. It wasn't going to be pretty, but it sure as hell was gonna be fun.

***Duncan's POV***

About fifteen minutes later, Gwen and I were in the principal's office.

"Disrespect, misconduct, just plain stupidity," Tiffany, our principal listed off.

"Oh, and don't forget violating the teacher's personal bubble, Tiffany," I added, seeing how far I could push her. Gwen slightly smiled at that. I love making her smile, it brightens up my day.

"Yes, for that, you will have detention for two weeks," she continued.

"Okay, now can we go back to class, I don't wanna be late for second period," I said sarcastically. I could see my Sweetheart giggle at that, trying to stay of the conversation though.

"Okay, fine. Go," Tiffany said, finally giving up. She wasn't going to get through to either of us.

The bell rang as soon as we got out of the office. Gwen winced as she got up, damn, I totally forgot about her side. Helping her up, I helped her out of the office.

When we got out into the main hallway, Gwen disappeared since she had a different class from me, unfortunately. She decided to take art, and I took the boring cooking.

But I could've sworn when she walked away, I thought I saw Catherine grab her arm. I brushed it off, thinking I was seeing things….what do you call that? Hallcntion? Something like that. I should've never brushed that off.

**A/N:Thank chu so much for all the aweshume reviews, they mean a lot to me. And i'm sowwy it took so long for meh to update, but i got grounded. Every single time i tried to sneak on, i got caught and another day was added to meh punishment. i pwomise i'll try meh best not to be a bad girl (get your damn mind out of the gutter, not like that) and try to update as much as possible. i'm having a huge writer's block crisis right now if chu couldn't tell, ideas would be appreciated too :3 Now that has been said, and apologies for the long A/N...**

**LOVE IT!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**RUB IT!**

**SATISFY IT!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**And just maybe a bit more satisfaction on the side :3**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**\/  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own TDI/A or anything else mentioned, those all belong to their owners. I own nothing except for the plotline and wording. I also own the stupidity of not being able to find meh clicky-thingy while I'm typing.**

**A/N: Mtay, ima try to update as much as possible, I ish sowwehful if the beginning ist a bit rough, but I wrote it in class, with people, "What are you writing?" it really irritates me, and I'm sowwy if it affects the writing in the process. Besides that, I luff all the reviews.**** Be warned, I am throwing a **_**very**_** unexpected twist in this chapter…with that said…**

**上以故事！****!**

**(ON WITH THE STORY!! In Chinese)**

***Gwen's POV***

Getting out of the office after what we did to that poor teacher, I realized Duncan and I had different classes this period. Sighing, I left his side, hating every moment that we were apart. When, suddenly, Catherine grabbed my arm roughly.

"Come with me," she whispered with menace dripping in her usually sweet voice. Walking quickly, ignoring my attempts to struggle.

Giving up, I did, for fear of what would happen next, as I felt a pocketknife's—possibly the same knife that had been used on me before—tip in my back. She lead me to the back of the school, a place where the sun never shone. I knew what would possibly happen next, so I tried to run, forgetting about the knife. She pushed it deeper into my back, smiling cruelly as I tried my best not to scream or cry, knowing what would happen if I did. Eventually, I fell to my knees in resignation from the pain.

"How does it feel, Gwen?" Catherine asked me softly. "How does it feel to get stabbed in the fucking back?" She asked, digging the knife a bit deeper before taking it out and throwing me against the wall. I knew I would have some bruises later from that. Wincing in pain; she towered over me, smiling sadistically.

"Remember me Gwen?" She asked, slight hurt in her voice, but mostly malice. Wiping off a bit of her extremely heavy makeup, she let me see a part of her face.

Looking up at her, I realized who she was for the first time. She may have cut her hair, bleached it from jet black to blonde, put on heavy makeup, got a bit paler, changed her style, curled her hair usually perfectly straight hair into waves, but she was _the_ Catherine. My old best friend. The one I accidentally left behind when I became Goth in 4th grade. I heard she moved, but she must've moved back recently.

"Cathy?" I whispered in disbelief before she slapped me again.

"SHUT UP!" She exclaimed, taking out a larger knife from somewhere I didn't know. Fear struck me hard as I saw a glint in the darkness. It was a machete, and apparently Courtney gave it to her.

"I try to ruin your life; like you did mine and I keep on failing. I knew I couldn't keep Duncan away from you; I couldn't do what I did to Trent. I loathed that. I had to think fast, I couldn't let you be happy. So, the only thing I can do now is end your life," Catherine stated, as if it was the only choice, the most obvious answer in the world to her. As if it was the only thing she could do right now. I could see Courtney was shocked, whether the idea of Catherine and I being old friends or Catherine killing me, I didn't know.

"You can't do this," I whispered, praying to whatever god I didn't believe in to save me, my eyes now completely and utterly focused on that damn knife.

"I can," she whispered, her voice now betraying her fear, her eyes now glinting with the familiar insanity.

She brought up the knife, my eyes following it all the way up. Trying to not let tears fall from my eyes, I looked desperately to Courtney; she looked shocked, as if she didn't know what to do.

"Help me," I whispered to Courtney, knowing it was useless since I was now going out with her ex, Duncan.

"Catherine, calm down. It's not her fault, I thought we were just going to hurt her, not kill her. Don't kill her Catherine, if you do, I _will_ make sure _everybody_ knows," she said, shocking me with her reaction. I didn't exactly expect her to stop Catherine.

"No," Catherine snarled and stabbed her in the stomach with the pocket knife. I heard her loud scream, it ringing through my ears, hoping it would be loud enough to save both of us. If it was, I was forever indebted to Courtney. I didn't expect her to try to save me.

Looking up to Catherine again, I saw her bring the machete towards me again. I closed my eyes, praying she wouldn't go for Duncan once she was finished with me.

***Duncan's POV***

I heard a faint scream, looking up from my textbook, which I was doodling on, not actually reading, I looked up to see if anyone else heard it. Obviously not, but I decided to check it out. Getting up from my seat, I walked out of the classroom, no one paying attention to me, not even the teacher; he was used to this kind of thing from me.

Going into the alley where I heard it from, what I saw made me go into a full run.

**A/N: XD hope chu liked it, meh internet ish working better, so im hoping to be able to update a bit more. With that said...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**RUB IT!  
**

**FASTER!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll be able to post this, since meh internet ish dead…T.T But, I swear, when it comes back to life, I WILL post this, and post all the other chapters I had pre-written…I feel so guilty right now. But, besides that…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry no new language, translator connected to the internet)**

***Gwen's POV***

I looked up at Catherine, I could see fear glinting in her eyes, but mostly insanity and a killer drive for revenge. _These_ were the kind of people that either got sent to the 'happy hotel' or were on 'happy pills'. Looking her in the eye, I hoped she would come to her senses.

"Cathy, you don't have to do this. You can forgive, we could start out new, as if this never happened," I pleaded desperately, hoping that she would be able to drop the knife. Seeing a glint of something—sanity, maybe—I took advantage of that, I couldn't risk dying now.

"I have to," she whispered, as if it was the only option for her as the grip on the knife grew slack.

"No you don't," I tried to convince her hopefully I would be able to live…just maybe.

"Yes I do," she said, venom in her voice once again. I could see the glint of the sanity, my last hope, fading away from her eyes. Instead, it was replaced with a cold, calculating look. It looked like she was about to kill me right now.

"Cathy, if you do kill m—"I stopped right there, receiving a glare from her. _Right_, I instantly corrected myself. "When you do kill me, I want you to tell Duncan something for me," I whispered, hoping she could hear me, and if so, if she was paying attention.

"Tell Duncan I love him," I said, very clearly, finally having the nerve to speak up.

Cathy looked taken aback, but I could see that there was no change in her decision. If anything, she seemed more determined to kill me now…not the most brilliant idea I've ever had, but I wanted Duncan to know. I knew it was the truth when I said those words.

"I just might pass the message," she hissed, right before she cut my throat open and left me dying in the alleyway, her high heels clicking all the way up. I heard a disturbance for her path, but lost consciousness before I could figure out what or who it was. Hearing Courtney's sobs, I passed out, knowing it could possibly the last sound I heard.

***Duncan's POV***

Walking to the alleyway where I heard the disturbance, I saw Catherine. My brain did the math (even though I did suck at that). Catherine plus alleyway plus girl's scream equals Gwen in trouble. Throwing her against the wall, she knew what I had assumed. She also knew she had someone at least a couple inches taller than her, bigger than her, and very pissed at her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I almost yelled at her furiously.

"Nothing you should no unless you let me go," she said, casually smirking at me. I saw a weird glint in her eyes and some blood on her slutty miniskirt, but decided I wanted to see if Gwen was okay before I dealt with the bitch. Hell yeah, I knew I was gonna have to deal with her if I wanted to keep my Gwen safe.

Sighing, I let her go. "This isn't over," I warned before I went into the alleyway as fast as I possibly could, concerned about Gwen's safety more than my own.

I rushed forward to Gwen as soon as I saw the blood, reaching for my phone to call an ambulance.

***Cody's POV***

I was thinking of ways to sweep my girl off her feet—Gwen, of course—when her man got up out of his seat next to me and walked right out of class. I decided to try to act like Duncan to impress her, it seemed like she really liked the dude. Something I wasn't too happy about. I decided to follow him out to impress Gwen maybe she would fall in love with me if she saw me and Duncan were ditching together—well, not exactly together, but still. I still have a chance, no matter how slim, I still have a chance…I mean, it's not like she's in love with the dude or something…right?

I saw the alleyway Duncan wanted to go to, so I decided to beat him to it, so it seemed like he was following me. Before I got into the shadowy part of it, I heard voices.

"Tell Duncan I love him," I heard Gwen say. Oh, just great. My chances were virtually all gone. Just then though, I heard a voice hiss something, a sound of something going across someone's skin, and a blur of pink running away. I was too shocked and scared to move. Something was wrong, and I had a feeling it was really bad. Terrified, I hid as Duncan came running into the shadowy part of the alley. I felt a slight pang of jealousy though, _why couldn't I be that badass_, I thought bitterly, forgetting the situation for just a moment. Maybe it was the hair…

"Shit, I lost my phone," I heard Duncan mutter angrily. I had a phone…how bad could something be? I decided to check it out.

I wish I never did.

**A/N: i finally figured out where the internet works...in the bathroom. Yush, take time to laugh at meh humiliation. i'm so sowweh, but i can't let meh mommeh know it works...since im grounded, but i will ditch a shower as often as i can to update...you better be damn happeh i actually ditch a shower for chu guys...with that said, i will continue to update as much as possible, winter break should make meh a BIG updater. XD, so watch out**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nu, i don't own anything except for the plot and wording...**

**A/N: i barely know any medical sheet involving the hospital...hey; i wanna be a forensic anthropologist, not a doctor. The only thing i would get with doctor would be a doctorate, but only to call mehself a doctor XD Okay, you have to admit, it would be cool.  
And also, i would like to thank chu for all the aweshume reviews. They really make meh days better. The more reviews i get the more i want to write...not that i'm suggesting anything XP With that said...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****Cody's POV*****

I saw Duncan next to Gwen, ignoring Courtney in the corner sobbing. I could understand why though; Gwen looked terrible with a lot of blood on her. Not wanting to see, I couldn't help but be intrigued and I knew that Duncan needed a phone.

"I-I-I've g-got a phone," I stuttered, scared to have this image inn my mind burned into it for all of eternity.

"Cody, give me the phone...please?" Duncan asked, his eyes filled with pleading and another emotion I couldn't place. Looking down at her, I decided to give him the phone with a shaking hand. Tuning him out as he called the paramedics, I assumed, I decided to go tent to Courtney. She didn't look nearly as bad as Gwen, but I knew that Duncan would take care of her better, as much as I hated to admit that. I wasn't going to give up on her though, no matter how many times I strike out.

*****Gwen's POV*****

Waking up in confusion, I looked around the white, spotless room. I only focused my eyes when I saw who was in the cair next to me, he was sleeping though and I didn't want to wake him up. _I was alive_, I rejoiced in that thought5, only to have it interrupted when Duncan awake with a huge start, muttering something about chicken wings...yeah, not gonna ask.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed, putting his hand in mine. Examining myself, I could definitely tell I wasn't in a hugging condition.

"I'm alive?" I asked in my confusion and blurted in out rather abruptly. Blushing slightly and feeling pain through my throat, I decided to keep talking to a minumum.

"Yeah, you are. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, so rethink your planning next time," he teased, joy in his eyes extrememly evident.

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning, but I'll consider that next time,," I said while rolling my eyes. Wincing, I realized how much it hurt. Taking his hand off mine, Duncan looked at me with concern evident.

"I'm okay," I said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Why don't I believe you?" The sarcasm in his voice was so obvious I almost rolled my eyes, but refrained from doing it, remembering the last time.

"Really, _I'm fine_, I'm just really sore. That's all," I said, speaking the truth, putting emphasis on the _I'm fine_, hoping he would hold my hand again.

"Fine, but I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on you now. Even more since I'm your _boyfriend_ now and you can barely walk on your feet normally," he said, putting extra attention on his favorite part. Giving a slight smile, I looked at him, taking his hand in mine. We relaxed into our light banter, rarely becoming serious.

We talked for hours and it turned out that Catherine got arrested for attempted premeditated murder on me, and assault on Courtney. She was being charged as an adult, too, as a bonus.

As sudden thought hit my head, "How is Courtney?" I asked, concerned for someone that tried to save my life.

"She's fine, Gwen. Better than you, I will promise you that," Duncan said earnestly, I could see he was telling the truth about that. The sunset was here, and I knew visiting hours were over.

"Hey, didn't visiting hours end?" I questioned, seeing the amusement in his seemingly endless teal eyes seem to expand.

"Yeah, they learned their lesson when they told me to go," he said, laughing at the memory.

Dropping the subject, we continued talking, until I yawned, wincing as the bruises shot pain at me. I saw Duncan's eyes narrow in resenment until the slow wheels in his head realized I was tired.

"Sweetheart, go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning. It's like I"m going to school," he said, slowly rolling his eyes as far as they could go at the mention of him actually attending school.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead hesitantly after that. Blushing furiously after he took his lips from my head, I tried to hide it by bending my head down. He picked my head up and kissed my lips then. Screw the damn blusing; I was going to enjoy this moment. Separating our lips after a few seconds, he sat down in a seat, while still holding my hand.

Smiling to myself, I slept in a dreamless bliss, still amazed that I had him.

*****Duncan's POV*****

I saw her yawn, and I didn't want any more harm to come to her so I told her to go to sleep. Deciding to do something I had never done before, I kissed her forehead. I was terrified of her reaction, but smmiled slightly when I felt her blush. As soon as I took my lips off her forehead, she _attempted_ to hide her blush, but I saw through. Taking another risk, I kissed her lips. I felt her smile ande that just made me the happisest person on the Earth. Letting her get some sleep, I took the seat next to her bed, holding her hand. It's not like I was going anywhere; I didn't want to go to school tomorrow anyways. Looking at her face before I closed my eyes, I feel into a peaceful sleep, unlike the other restless ones I had the whole entire time she was in here...involving some form of meat oddly.

**A/N: Mtay, there's probably a chapter or two after this one. I'm gonna finish this story and focus more on _Face Down_ and something else not published. Is that okay? Should i write an epilogue? Tell meh in chur satisfying review...or else...**

**FEEL IT!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: HOW STUPID ARE YOU LAWYER PEOPLE!!!!!!!1 I NO OWN TDI/A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: hehe, sorry for not updating this for a while, but here's a new chapter? Thank chu so much for all the aweshume reviews, and i'm not dead. I was just lazy and had writer's block...and meh new phone ish so beautiful...o.o I named her Nemisis...Mtay, with that said...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gawd, I missed saying that like chu wouldn't believe)**

*****Trent's POV*****

I was feeling so regretful. She might not even hear me out, but I have to apologize for how I was acting. I won't be ignored, I'm going to the hospital to say sorry, and try my best to be kinder towards her. We might not be how we were before, but maybe we could be friends. I honestly regret my actions.

*****Gwen's POV*****

Waking up felt like one of the easiest things I could do. Usually I was a bitch to anyone that dared to try to wake me up, or was near me, but Duncan was here. Yawning and trying my best not to stretch because of the injuries, I saw him still sleeping, his face clean of any emotion, except maybe a small smile on there. He still held my hand too, warming my hand up doing so. Looking at him, I realized I was lucky to have him, my best friend, my boyfriend. His eyelids shut the doorway to his sparkling teal eyes, but he looked so peaceful, it didn't look nearly as good when he had a genuine smile on his face, but it came as a close second. I sighed and lay back on my uncomfortable and lumpy pillow, hoping he'd wake up soon. It was so boring without someone here. My hand was too far from the tv remote, unless I stretched and I didn't want to do that anytime soon. Seeing that he wasn't up yet, and missing him already, I was prisoner to my own thoughts as I watched the memories I dreaded darting across my mind. I decided to put that behind me, and just be happy with Duncan. Hearing the door open, I looked up and what I saw shocked me out of my reverie.

It was Trent.

He walked slowly towards me and I saw his eyes momentarily dart towards mine and Duncan's hands entertwined together. Something flashed across his eyes, but before I could tell what it was, it disappeared.

"Look, Gwen..." he began, but trailed off, obviously not knowing how to say what he was thinking.

"Yes, Trent? What is it?" I asked, trying to keep as calm as possible. I had no more feelings for him, but it still pissed me off how he could just come walking into my hospital room and just say something, expecting everything to be all right.

"I know we won't be how we were, but I'm regret my actions. I didn't know what Catherine was really like and I just feel terrible knowing that this happened to you. I just feel terrible and I apologize for my actions, even though that can't change the past and probably will barely change the future," Trent said in a rushed hurry, as if he actually thought what he was going to say through. I looked up and saw nothing but genuine sincerity and regret in them.

"Trent," I said as a sigh, pausing before continuing. "You know we'll never be the same, and I'm glad that you understand, but it will take a while to forgive you, and you need to be patient. Do you understand that? I'm glad that you're apologizing and everything, but friends so soon with what happened would be just...awkward..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"That's okay, Gwen. Just try to take your time and forgive. I know you're not capable of forgetting, so just try your best. I know it'll be awkward now, but it will go away after a while..." he said, also trailing off, but this time he just turned and walked out of the room with a muttered, "I'm sorry," before leaving.

I looked at the door for about a minute before I saw Duncan looking at me, his teal eyes shining with knowing. "Okay, how much did you hear?" I asked, knowing his curiosity.

"Gwen, I am so astonished you would think such a thing of me! What would make you think something like that?" Duncan asked with mock offense, sitting up straight instead of slumping, to prove his point.

"I know you, Duncan. How much did you hear?" I asked, but this time with a slight smile.

"All of it?" he phrased it as a question, looking at me.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes.... Just like him to be overprotective, even though he would never admit it.

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Duncan asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, you're not in trouble," I said this time with a slight giggle, shocked that it came from me.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked this time slightly teasing, leaning in a bit to me.

"Yes you are," I said, leaning in a bit myself, with the smile still on my lips.

After leaning a bit more, we started kissing. It was magnificent...no that can't even describe it.

"GWEN!" My brother shouted, bursting in, catching us in the act.

We broke apart as fast as possible, but not after he managed to get a picture of us kissing on his phone.

"YES! BLACKMAIL!" he shouted and started jumping around triumphantly.

Oh God, this was going to be great. Well, maybe I could get Duncan to help me out with this "situation"...

**A/N: Yeah, now maybe another chapter before an epilogue. And also I would like to thank meh radio station that helped meh at the beginning of the story. The song really inspired meh, but i don't know what the fawk the song was. Right now it's playing some aweshume song, as usual. I had to stop multiple times to sing along with some aweshume songs like a ritard. But there is a job chu must do, that chu are very familiar with, unless chu are a new reader, then I'd like to welcome chu. But back to the job...chu know what it is...**

**SATISFY THE BUTTON!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**TASTE IT! (where the fawk did that come from o.o)**

**FEEL IT!**

**LUFF IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I no own except for plotline and wording. Chu no sue.**

**A/N: This shall probably be the last chappie before the epilouge. And since I'm lazy, we're gonna skip about a week when Gwen gets out of the hospital, since I hate doing that filler sheet. Mtay? Good. Oh, and, what should the children's names be? I'm thinking Nemisis as one...but, I'm not sure...Thankies to all of meh reviewers, although I doubt chur reading this...With that said...**

**ON WITH THE FAWKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****Gwen's POV*****

FINALLY! I'm walking out into the bright sunshine with the sharpness of a cold day in Canada. After getting the okay to leave, I ran out of those doors as fast as possible. That place was filled with death and sickness, and they pretended as if that never happened, with their false smiles. It was such a relief to have the sharp contrast of the outside where they were better at hiding, at least. I held Duncan's hand tightly as we walked to his car. A black 1977 Camero that looks like it's seen better days with his driving. The sunshine glinted off the car, and my eyes were still trying to get used to it. I squinted as he lead me to the car.

"Your royal carriage has arrived, Miss," Duncan said mockingly, opening the door for me.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes as I took his offer and sat in the passenger seat, which looked worn down, but clean, which was a shock. He got in the driver's seat, and I prepared myself for a crazy ride **(A/N: Not like that.)**. I put on my seatbelt as he put the key in the ignition as quickly as I could and held the seat as tight as I could.

"No need to be scared, Sweetheart. I'm not _that_ bad of a driver," Duncan said, taking my hand away from the seat and holding it.

"Sure you aren't," I said with a sarcastic voice, trying to cover my fear up as best as I could.

"I haven't been sent to juvie because of it, yet," he replied.

"Yet?" I asked.

"Yet," he said as if it was obvious.

Duncan started up the car then, and this is why I take the bus to school when I can. My grip on his hand tightened as he wove through the traffic, flipping anyone off that dared to cross his path or cut him off. After a little while we arrived at my house, much shorter than it should have been if I had been driving. I could've driven, but of course he didn't let me.

He opened the car door for me, helping me up after he opened it.

"I don't need help," I protested as he carried me.

"I believe you one hundred percent, Sweetheart," Duncan said as he carried me up my own steps to my house.

He knocked and my little brother answered, smiling evilly. Oh God, he still has the picture.

"Gwen, I'd like to make you a deal," he said as Duncan set me down.

I just stood there still with Duncan, wondering what the hell my little brother, Andy, the root of pure evil, would do. I nodded for him to continue.

"Let's just say that two previous contestents of the show _Total Drama Island_ that happened to be in this room ended up on the front cover of a teen magazine making out. And let's just say they could stop it if they listened to my deal," Andy said, grinning as he held the picture of Duncan and me enlarged on a piece of paper. We usually got along, but when he blackmailed, he was pure evil.

An awkward silence hung in the air, before I walked up to him and ripped the picture in half. Andy just stood there, smiled and held out his phone, with the picture on it. I had to give him props for a backup.

"Duncan?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" he asked, looking at my little brother.

"Wanna help me 'borrow' the picture from Andy by 'asking'?" I questioned, obvious air quotes in the threats barely disguised.

My little brother just looked at us and ran for his fucking life. Duncan and I ran after him, and after a while we caught him. The rest of the afternoon was a blur of my little brother and Duncan and I talking and doing our typical things (listening to music, 'borrowing' things, 'decorating' walls, etc.).

When the day came to a close, he stayed with me until I yawned.

"Sweetheart, I'm making you tired," he stated, with his usual voice.

"No you're not," I replied, trying, yet failing to hold back another yawn.

"Yes I am, besides, it's late. You need your rest if you're gonna be going to school tomorrow," he said in a mocking voice.

"Who said I was?" I asked, with a small smile on my face.

"I do," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I decided to give in and let him win this once from my exhaustion, but this wasn't over. "Fine," I yawned, and leaned against my wall.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," Duncan said and lightly kissed my lips.

I kissed back, and said a quiet goodnight back. After he slipped out of my window and onto the 'demon tree' as he calls it, I laid down onto my bed. Hearing a _very_ loud crash and a quiet curse, I couldn't help but smile slightly as I slipped into the fantasies of my dreams, comforting myself as I knew Catherine wasn't going to hurt me anymore.

*****Duncan's POV*****

I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her goodnight as she kissed back. Gwen was absolutely perfect for me...and I didn't even care I was turning into a marshmallow, it wasn't like she was pushing me into it. I heard a quiet goodnight, and slipped out into the darkness onto that damn tree. The thing hates me, and my point was proven as I fell about 20 feet on a sturdy-looking branch. After glaring at the tree, I went back to my house, and managed to sleep peacefully, knowing that Catherine was in jail and wasn't ever going to hurt my Gwen again.

**A/N: Mtay, the words just flowed on this right now...it was like I was in a trance. So SATISFY THE BUTTON!!!!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for meh OCs, the plotline of this story that ish soon to be finished...*starts crying***

**A/N: Here it ish...last chapter of **_**Breathe**_**. Sure, there's an epilougue coming up, but, admit it, chu probably won't read it...and this is the last fawking chapter! *wipes tears* This was my first evar fanfiction, and first multichapter, and the most famous out of all meh stories. I'd liek to thank Mia, who pushed meh to publish this, Blake, (my ex) you bastard, for the idea, Cassie for her constant inspiration and making meh laugh, Moe, for giving meh too much sugar, Twitch, for some ideas, Ray-Ray for the teasing, ideas and convinceing meh I was slightly sane in math, Catherine, chu b!tch for the inspiration of Catherine, My little brother for forcing meh too watch a lot of cartoons, The Latency for the song to help meh when I got in a tough place, someone I talked to one day, and showed meh some aweshume music that helped meh with this story and with some aweshume advice, my neighborhood hobo, and, the most important of them all...CHUR REVIEWS!!! THANK CHU FOR HELPING ME AND ENCOURAGING MEH!!!!!!! *wipes tears and tries not to ruin eyeliner* Luff chu guys...Now with all that sentimental sh!t said...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****GWEN'S POV*****

I woke up to my charming mother's voice again, shouting, "GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW GWEN!"

I could hear her violating my ears as the daylight assaulted my eyes. Nice to know _some_ things don't change after you've been nearly been killed by a phycho bitch with a knife...this wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, I still got up and stretched, groaning as I did so, and cautious of my neck. It was still a bit fragile, sadly. If I wanted to go meet Duncan on the bus, I had to get up now...that is, if he didn't 'borrow' his dad's precious car. With the hope of seeing Duncan still in my min, I rushed though my morning routines and grabbed a banana, ignoring my immature little brother as he snickered at my food of choice, while muttering something under his breath about Duncan and I.

Victory coursed through my veins as I got to the bus stop, actually early for once. The only thing I minded was the curious stares from other people waiting for the bus, too. My disappearance was probably a subject of gossip, for sure. If this was what it was going to be like on the bus stop, it wasn't going to be pleasant on the bus for a slight understatement. Eventually, the stares became less often and the torture of waiting had finally ended. The bus came after and eternity. I got on, and it instantly became quiet, save for hushed whispers here and there. I looked around desperately for a face I prayed would be there...and there it was, sleeping, but there, nonetheless.

I sat next to Duncan, and started poking him, not wanting him to wake up just yet. He didn't wake up. I smiled and knew what I had to do for him to get back. I looked around and normal activity began again, not paying attention to me or Duncan at all. _Perfect_, I thought. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, DUNCAN!" I yelled in his ear, not loud enough to attract attention.

"What?! Where?! Mom?" The last question made me laugh a bit, considering it was _Duncan_ who said it.

"It's just me, Juvie," I said, with a small smile to go with it.

"Hey, Sunshine, you actually got on the bus?" Duncan asked, his teal eyes finally alert to the rest of the world.

"Yeah, I actually did. You have the permission to be shocked," I said, smiling a bit bigger.

"No need for permission, babe," he said, his smile matching mine when he put his arm around me.

"Did you just call me babe?" I asked, in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Duncan asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Nothing, just shocked, is all. Guess I'm used to you calling me Sunshine," I said, leaning into him.

"I'm still calling you Sunshine, you know that? No matter how much you hate it," he said with that damn mischevious smile.

"I'm good as long as you don't pull a Justin Beiber on me and start calling me baby and all that shit," I said, my smile still on my face, only emphasized by my lipstick.

"I live to piss people off, Sunshine," Duncan said, his smile only growing with each word.

We talked all the way to the hellhole people call school. Surprisingly, nothing changed, except that we could actually act upon our thoughts, and less regrets on our conscience. I was glad for that, with Trent, everything had to be so soft and meaningful, it's nice to actually have someone I could actually be myself with. I had just a good feeling we would be able to last.

When we got to school, it was surprisingly bearable. Some awkward stares from time to time, and it was just as boring as usual. I just realized how terrible of a shade the linolium of the floor was, too. Good thing I had my _boyfriend_ to keep me entertainment. The morning passed by quickly, and I was in lunch with Duncan and our friends, when Courtney came up to us.

"Gwen?" she asked me, glaring at Duncan next to me the whole time with her hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused why she would even talk to me.

"I just want to say...I'm sorry. I didn't know, but that doesn't excuse my actions. It was completely and utterly irrational..." I zoned out, just smiling and nodding. No matter Duncan found her annoying...although, she was apologizing. I waited as patiently as I could until she was done with her long apology and just smiled and said, "It's okay," and turned away, hoping that this would be the last encounter I would have with Courtney for a while...she just used so much big words and was so bossy...

She left after a while and Duncan and I managed to fit being a couple in with our friends and the mundane way of school.

**A/N: Yeah...ending to crappy? Might edit it later...yeah, right :P Sorry if it seems a bit scattered and the long wait, but I've had writer's block on this and I usually just write the chapter in one sitting. Epilougue soon to come, though! :3 Nao I have done the writing, chu must do the satisfying...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm not dead! I DID IT! I FINALLY WROTE IT! Here ish the final chapter, and epilogue to meh babeh, _Breathe_. Be amazed...be breathless...**

"Duncan! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND PUNISH YOUR SONS!" A usually quiet voice shouted from the kitchen of a elaborate house.

"FINE! I'M COMING!" A reassuring male voice shouted from the master bedroom.

Two thirteen year old boys hung their heads in shame as their mother with blue highlights in her hair couldn't help but smile at their antics in the middle of a kitchen with a discarded and used fire extinguisher in the corner.

"Ah, what'd they do this time, Sunshine?" A man asked with multiple piercings and green highlights in his hair asked.

"They used fireworks in the kitchen, with me—the one pregnant with your son and daughter—having to put out the fire," the woman's voice responded, with a small smile in her voice, but disapproval etched into her face.

"Nathan? Elias? Is this true?" The man asked, with a smile in his voice while running a hand through his dyed hair.

"Yeah, dad," the boys chorused together, completely identical to the last freckle, especially with their mother's eyes, except for the dyed bits in their hair. Nathan had blue hair, while Elias had green.

"Well, good job. You're gonna end up just like your father if you keep this up. Go on, run on now," he said with a smirk to them.

The woman with cerulean highlights smiled at her husband's antics and chuckled at bit at her twin's elated faces to realize they weren't in trouble.

"They better not turn out like you," she said with a smile to him.

"I know, they'd be too devilishly handsome for their own good. We'd have to pry the girls off of them," Duncan said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I was talking about their knack for trouble," Gwen said with a slight frown.

"Ah, maybe that too. What's the problem with my sexiness, though? It must be inherited," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"Yeah...let's call what they have sexiness, stud..." she trailed off that sentence.

"Ah, Sunshine, you know you love me," he said with a smile that hadn't faded over the years.

"Daddy?" A girl at the age of six and with her mother's ebony hair tugged on her dad's sleeve.

"Yes, Dementia?" he asked with a smile.

"Can I get a cookie?" she asked with her dad's teal eyes wide with begging.

"Of course, sweetie," he said with a smile and reached to get a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar they had hidden.

"Here you go," the dad said with a smile and handed his daughter the treat.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she squealed with joy and ran off to eat her favourite treat.

Gwen smiled while shaking her head. "You are going to be one of those dad's that do anything their daughter tells them, aren't you?" she asked with a huge grin.

"I am not! I just want her to be happy!" he argued.

"I can see it now...Duncan interrogating his daughter's boyfriend..." Gwen gazed into space with a smile.

"Who said she'd get a boyfriend? SHE'S ONLY SIX!" he shouted with a frantic look in his eyes.

"Never picked you as the family kind of guy," she teased, with her grin only growing bigger.

"Haha, very funny," he said with a sarcastic grin.

"Y—OH GOD! FUCK!" She shouted, bending over.

"Sunshine? You okay?" her husband asked in concern.

"NO I'M FUCKING NOT! I'M GOING INTO LABOR YOU IDIOT!" she shouted between gasps for breath.

"Oh shit...do what you did the last times, Duncan...What did I do those last times...?" he asked himself in a flurry of panic.

Duncan pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Leshawna? Can you watch the kids?" he asked the phone, not caring for formalities (when did he ever?).

"No, Gwen wants to meet a fairy princess," the man said sarcastically into the phone.

"Okay, I won't use sarcasm. We're going to the ER now. Just come over with Harold as fast as you can, okay?" he spoke frantically as his wife's cries were getting louder.

"Okay, bye," he said in a rush.

"You know, this wouldn't be a problem if you just KEPT IT IN YOUR PANTS!" his wife shouted in frustration.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining in the bed, now did I?" Duncan asked with Nathan and Elias looking at them in an expression similar to horror at the overheard conversation, with Dementia sat on the couch watching TV, innocently, while wondering when her baby brother and sister would come home.

"We'll be back, kids!" Duncan shouted with Gwen's cries and pants slightly diminishing the peaceful facade put on.

"I'm naming the kids," the woman proclaimed as they got in the expensive car.

"Who said you would?" he asked with confusion.

"The person who went through the pain of carrying them nine fucking months!" Gwen shouted in agitation.

"Okay, you win. Can I at least pick the middle names?" he asked, seeing if he could push her.

"YES! JUST DRIVE!" she shouted.

"I AM!" he yelled back.

"WELL DRIVE FASTER!" she breathlessly panted.

"These next hours are going to be absolutely wonderful," he muttered to himself. It was amazing they were participating in their usual enjoyable banter just a few minutes ago.

****Next Day***

Gwen smiled as she looked down at the new addition to the family, a set of fraternal twins.

"Hey, Sunshine, we did it again," Duncan said with a smile while holding Nemesis in his arms.

"We?" she asked, as she held the on that was named Xeneth in her arms.

"We," he said with his mischievous smirk that never failed to make her smile.

"GIRL! SHOW US YOUR KIDS!" A shout from Leshawna was heard from outside the door, as both husband and wife smiled.


End file.
